A light emitting device with a light emitting diode (LED) or other such light emitting element generally is compact, has good power efficiency, and emits light in vivid colors. Also, since this light emitting element is a semiconductor element, there is no worry about bulb breakage or the like. Furthermore, it has excellent initial drive characteristics, and withstands repeated switching on and off and vibration. Because of these outstanding characteristics, light emitting devices with an LED, a laser diode (LD), or other such light emitting element are used as various kinds of light source.
A light emitting device comprises a light emitting element, conductive members that are electrically connected to the light emitting element, a molded resin (package) that covers the majority of the conductive members, and a translucent sealing resin that covers the light emitting element. A concavity is formed in the molded resin, and the light emitting element is placed on the conductive members located on the bottom of the concavity. The electrodes of the light emitting element are connected by wires to the conductive members, after which the concavity is filled with a translucent sealing resin in which a fluorescent material has been dispersed.
JP-2007-306002-A discloses a light emitting device comprising such a concavity, wherein the depth of the cavity (concavity) is minimized to no more than 450 μm. Making the concavity shallower prevents the loss of light in the interior of the package due to light absorption or scattering, and this enhances the emission efficiency of the light emitting device.